El juego de la verdad
by VortexMGS
Summary: Es un día de tormenta en ciudad playa. Y todo parece indicar que no habrá mucho que hacer. Pero todo cambia cuando Garnet decide sacar un misterioso juego, que traerá muchos problemas a las gems. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta rebele sentimientos ocultos. Stevidot (StevenxPeridot) Situado en los últimos capítulos estrenados.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

 **El juego de la verdad.**

Un relámpago retumbo por toda la casa. Las gotas de lluvias se apresuraron a caer, mientras eran acompañadas por fuertes vientos. Que mecían el mar haciéndolo parecer bravo y hostil.

Básicamente se acercaba una gran tormenta. Las gemas lo habían sentido y lo mejor para ese entonces, era refugiarse. Y esperar pacientemente a que esta terminara.

Era una de esas extrañas situaciones donde debían olvidar todos sus problemas. Incluyendo el famoso Cluster. Solo para reunirse en la sala de la casa del templo y esperar.

Pero claro, mantenerse quietos y no hacer nada, no era el gusto de todos.

\- ¡Me aburroooo! – Exclamo Steven. Estaba acostado boca arriba. Lanzando su peluche al aire, una y otra vez.

A su alrededor se encontraban las tres Crystals Gems. Y por supuesto, Peridot. Que prefería estar lo más cerca de Steven posible. Eso la hacía sentir segura y…bien. La verdad no sabía cómo describirlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Steven? ¿Sufres algún raro mal humano? ¿Cómo ese "dolor de barriga", que te da cuando comes mucha pizza? ¿O ese llamado "resfriado"? – Bombardeo con preguntas, pero con genuina preocupación, Peridot. Algo que no pasó desapercibida por Garnet. La poderosa fusión, había notado comportamientos extraños de Peridot hacia Steven últimamente.

Por su parte, Steven solo rio algo divertido y conmovido por las preguntas de Peridot. Le parecía hasta tierno que ella no supiera tantas cosas de la tierra, aun.

\- jajaja no es nada Peridot, solo quiero hacer algo para no morir del aburrimiento – Contesto Steven. Aunque la palabra "morir del aburrimiento" fue lo único que tenía Peridot en su cabeza en aquel momento. Por alguna razón se sintió muy alarmada.

\- ¡P-Pues, hagamos algo! ¡No puedes morir, aun me tienes que explicar muchas cosas! – Los gritos desesperados de Peridot, le arrancaron una carcajada a las chicas, a veces su inocencia si era cómica. Bueno, a todas menos a Garnet, ella solo mostro su pequeña sonrisa habitual.

Y esta última fue la que levantándose, se dirigió hacia el templo. – Esperen aquí - les dijo. Solo para volver minutos más tarde con un extraño aparato en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso Garnet? – Pregunto Amatista curiosa. Y no era la única. Todos alrededor tenían su mirada fija al objeto que tenía la Gem en sus manos.

Aquella cosa parecía un juego de mesa tradicional. La diferencia radicaba en que estaba hecho de un metal bastante sólido. Tenía calcada una mano justo en medio y varios cuadros alrededor de esta. Parecía que había una meta. Los cuadros seguían un camino, hasta llegar a ella. Pero no se veían dados o alguna otra cosa, además de la mano en medio y los cuadros para avanzar.

\- Este es el juego de la verdad – Respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa Garnet. Bueno, siempre lo hacía - ¿Quieren jugar? – Les pregunto.

La chica de los grandes lentes, tomo una mesa de la sala y puso el juego sobre ella. Mientras Amatista y Perla se acercaban curiosas a mirar con más detenimiento ese extraño objeto.

Steven mostraba sus típicos ojos rebosantes de emoción. Al chico todo le parecía asombroso. Y si el juego era propiedad de Garnet, debía ser aún más increíble.

Rápidamente se levantó para ir hacia donde las chicas. Aunque se detuvo un segundo al notar a Peridot. La pelirrubia parecía tensa. No sabía que era esa cosa y su cuerpo reaccionaba muy desconfiado hacia todo lo nuevo. En verdad, como odiaba no tener su pantalla táctil.

Peridot se debatía sobre que debía hacer. Lo más prudente era observar primero. Todo podía ser una trampa para deshacerse de ella ahora que había compartido su información del Cluster.

Era tal su nivel de concentración, que no se dio cuenta cuando Steven se acercó a ella y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

Por supuesto eso la sobresalto. Pero cuando se encontró con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Steven, volvió a su paz. No tan habitual.

\- Tranquila. Estarás bien, yo te protegeré – Le hablo Steven con una sonrisa aún más radiante. Que nuevamente logro hacer sentir extraña a aquella inteligente gema.

Suspiro y asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia las otras gemas, que ya habían tomado un lugar alrededor de la mesa.

\- Garnet, ¿nos va a decir ya que es este Juego? – Pregunto esta vez Perla.

Garnet sonrió y procedió a poner su gran mano justo donde estaba la del tablero. Rápidamente una luces salieron por unos segundos.

\- Primero necesito que todos hagan lo que yo. Así el juego sabrá quien participa – Instruyo la líder del equipo.

Primero Amatista sin miedo hizo lo que Garnet pidió. Y nuevamente salieron aquellas raras luces de los extremos del tablero. Seguidamente Perla lo hizo y al final Steven.

Peridot por su parte aun miraba desconfiada todo eso, le parecía demasiado extraño todo. La chica pensaba retirarse hacia su "cómodo" baño, cuando una sintió el calor de una mano sobre la suya.

Otra vez Steven estaba ahí para convencerla. Tomo su delicada mano y le regalo otra amplia sonrisa.

\- Todo estará bien – Le susurro alegre el chico. Y por razones que aún no entendía, Peridot lo sintió así nuevamente. Le creía.

El mismo Steven guio la mano de Peridot hacia el medio del tablero y la coloco en la posición correcta.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. Sobre todo para Garnet. Que miraba toda la situación como analizando cada detalle.

Lo que es Peridot, apenas vio que las luces salían del tablero y el proceso había terminado. Quito rápidamente su mano. Sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo luego del tacto con Steven. Cosa que la hacía confundirse aún más.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos listos. Ahora les explicare las reglas – Garnet apunto hacia el inicio del juego - ¿Ven esas figuras? Si se fijan bien cada una tiene el rostro de los presentes. Son nuestras fichas, con ellas avanzaremos por el juego. Ahora, cada vez que sea el turno de alguien, deberá poner su mano nuevamente. Y luego de esto, el juego les hará una pregunta. Si responden honestamente, podrán avanzar los cuadros que el juego determine. Este juego cuenta con 60 cuadros en total. El que dé la vuelta completa primero, gana – Garnet acomodo sus lentes y volvió a mostrar su enigmática sonrisa.

Amatista y Perla seguían con sus miradas curiosas. Ni siquiera habían notado las figuras de todos aparecer. En todos sus años viviendo en aquel templo, jamás habían visto ese juego.

Steven pareciera más que emocionado, estaba ansioso por empezar. Por su parte, Peridot se debatía si esto era un truco para arrebatarle información de su planeta madre. O alguna otra clase de artimaña.

Nuevamente pensaba en retirarse hacia el baño. Pero al ver que el juego estaba empezando, decidió quedarse. De todas formas no podían obligarla a decir nada con aquella tecnología tan arcaica.

En modo de enseñanza. La primera fue Garnet. Puso la mano en el tablero y esta vez en lugar de las luces. Se proyectaran unas letras encima del juego. Un holograma con una pregunta.

"Garnet, por cinco cuadros. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido débil o inútil?"

Todos enmudecieron por la pregunta tan directa del juego. Al parecer este tenía inteligencia propia y el hecho de poner las manos sobre él. Le daba información de todos. Garnet ignorando todo eso, procedió a responder.

\- Cuando soy yo, no. Pero hace un tiempo si lo sentía. Yo era dos. Por un lado era fuerte, aunque impulsiva y tonta. No lograba controlarme. Y por otro era calmada y concentrada. Pero me faltaba ese espíritu, esas ansias por querer luchar por lo tuyo. Pero todo cambio cuando nací. No soy perfecta. Pero me gusta quien soy – El silencio volvió a atacar la casa, luego de esa respuesta sincera. Era obvio que Garnet se refería a Rubí y Zafiro.

La figura de Garnet empezó a moverse, 5 puestos para ser exactos. La chica había respondió con la verdad y el juego lo sabía.

\- Ahora el juego elegirá al siguiente al azar – Les comento Garnet.

Luego de un segundo, un holograma con el nombre de Perla se proyectó. La chica sorprendida. Puso su mano rápida, aunque temblorosamente. El juego parecía ser bastante serio y eso la inquietaba.

Todos esperaron la pregunta, hasta que hizo aparición.

"Perla, por cinco espacios ¿Te consideras independiente?

Perla empalideció. Esa pregunta siempre estaba en su mente y no sabía qué respuesta dar.

Pero suponía que lo único que odiaba más que exteriorizar sus sentimientos, era perder. Así que lo iba a internar.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo nací para servir – Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en la cara de Peridot – Pero durante años me pregunte a quien. Creo que Rose fue mi apoyo total. Siempre estuve a su lado, sentía que le pertenecía y me gustaba eso. Pero irónicamente fue Rose la que me enseñó a ser libre de verdad. No mentiré, me sentí destrozada cuando se fue. Pero he aprendido que puedo hacer muchas cosas por mí misma. Por todos nosotros – Una pequeña lágrima quiso escapar de los ojos de Perla lágrima traicionera que fue rápidamente limpiada. Siempre la ponía sentimental hablar de Rose.

Su figura empezó a moverse. Y al igual que la de Garnet, avanzo cinco espacios.

Luego de solo dos preguntas, el ambiente era extraño en la casa. Amatista parecía incomoda por tanta sinceridad. Steven parecía conmovido con las respuestas. Y Peridot simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a todo.

Todos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos cuando el juego siguió. Nuevamente eligió a alguien y la afortunada esta vez, era nada más que Peridot.

Aunque todos pensaron que se iba a negar. La chica los sorprendió al hacerlo sin ninguna protesta. Simplemente puso su mano.

La pregunta no tardó en aparecer. Pero esta vez sí fue un gran impacto. Las caras de todos era un poema. Leían una y otra vez lo que preguntaba aquel extraño juego. Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Peridot. Que parecía extrañada por el repentino cambio en el ambiente.

¿Qué quería decir esa pregunta? ¿Por qué estaban tan sorprendidos? No entendía nada. ¿Qué era sentir algo por Steven? Y porque la cara del chico estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar.

Sin duda este era un juego muy extraño.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Seguro será máximos. Según la recepción que tenga.**

 **Les agradecería mucho un review/opinon a todos. Incluso si tienen alguna pregunta, estaría encantado de responderla. Eso motiva y ayuda en todo. Más aún porque este es mi primer fic en el fandom de Steven Universe.**

 **Un saludo y espero les haya gustados. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar

* * *

Capitulo 2

\- ¡Que sientes queee!

Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó Garnet.

\- Cálmate Perla, déjala explicarse – Palabras que por supuesto no sirvieron de mucho. Ya dice el dicho; pídele a alguien que se calme y obtendrás todo lo contrario.

\- ¡No, no y no! ¡No pienso calmarme! ¡Esta malvada Gems no solo viene e invade nuestro planeta, sino que ahora quiere quitarnos a nuestro Steven! ¡Nuestro Steven! – Grito Perla. Y casi enseguida un Tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Es bien sabido que la íntima amiga de Rose, pierde la razón fácilmente.

Claro era que nuestra pequeña antagonista, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pasaba. Peridot solo podía pensar en las tontas acusaciones de que ella quería robarse a Steven. Es decir, ¿para que querría una gema mitad humano? Era ridículo. Si bien era cierto que Steven le había enseñado muchas cosas del planeta. Además de hacerla sentir segura algunas veces. Eso no significa que se "robaría" a Steven una vez se vaya del planeta.

"Aunque tal vez podría pedírselo... ¡No Peridot! ¡Concéntrate, esa no es tu misión! ¿Aunque estaría tan mal que ella salvara a el chico de convivir con unas gemas inferiores para siempre? Ella podría hacerlo como un favor. Si, solo sería eso ¿o no? ¡Ya no sabía nada!"

El debate interno que sufría Peridot no la ayudaba para nada a aclarar las cosas.

La situación era un caos. Mientras Perla no podía parar de dramatizar de como perderían a Steven para siempre, ahora que Peridot había puestos sus ojos en él. Amatista se tomaba el estómago de tanto reír, la situación era por lo menos graciosa.

Garnet permanecía concentrada y rígida. Al parecer su plan había funcionado. Pudo lograr esclarecer sus dudas respecto a Peridot. Que por cierto, la susodicha no podía salir de su debate mental sobre que pasaba en el lugar. ¿Y Steven? Bueno, el ya no sabía que pensar. Cualquier intento de palabra era cortado por su nervioso y confuso cerebro.

Pero claro, alguien debía poner orden.

\- Ya basta. Gritando y riendo no solucionaremos nada. Hablemos – Prácticamente ordeno Garnet – ¿Peridot, sabe que es un sentimiento?

\- ¿Eh? – Salió de su trance, algo atontada la nombrada. Aunque recobro la postura al segundo – Leí algo de eso. Al parecer los humanos y otras criaturas, llaman a las reacciones químicas de sus cerebros "sentimientos"

Garnet lanzo una carcajada ante esa respuesta. Cosa que a Peridot claro, no le gusto. Burlarse de sus conocimientos no era aceptable.

\- Te equivocas – Garnet acomodo sus lentes – Un sentimiento es algo más poderoso que simples tecnicismos científicos. Es lo que realmente mantiene vivos a las personas. Es una motivación, una fuerza, un impulso para tu dia a dia. Y por eso es, que cada persona genera en ti un sentimiento diferente. Distintas personas, es igual a distintos sentimientos – Por su cara, Garnet supo que Peridot aún no entendía del todo – Te lo explicare. Perla dale un beso en la mejilla a Peridot.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Enserio Garnet le pedía eso?"

Esta vez sí que la cara de la gema era un poema. No podía creer que su compañera le estuviese pidiendo que besara a su némesis. A quien habían perseguido por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Q-que? ¡Porque haría tal cosa! Eso sería intolerable para mis principios y… - Todo el discurso argumentativo de Perla fue detenido con una sola mirada. "Me lo debes, recuérdalo" le transmitía Garnet. Y fue todo lo que necesito para aceptar esa orden – ¡Esta bien! – Refunfuño – Quieta Peridot. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Perla camino directo hacia "su némesis", quería terminar rápido el asunto. Pero Peridot nuevamente no entendía nada. Así que a medida que Perla daba un paso, ella retrocedía otro.

\- ¡He dicho que quieta! – Grito Perla ya exasperada.

Y empezó una persecución bastante cómica por toda la casa. Perla persiguiendo a Peridot para besarla. Era algo que no cualquiera se hubiese imaginado.

Al final la agilidad de la defensora de nuestro planeta, fue superior. Y acorralándola logro cumplir su orden, dándolo un corto beso a Peridot. La que por supuesto, no reacciono muy bien.

\- ¿Y bien que sentiste? – Pregunto Garnet.

\- ¿Qué, que sentí? ¡Asco! ¡Desagrado! ¡Ganas de destruir este inmundo planeta! – Grito Peridot, limpiándose el rostro una y otra vez.

\- Ósea que no gusto. Muy bien. Ahora Steven, besa a Peridot – Nuevamente ordeno la líder gem.

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunto sonrojado, el más joven del grupo.

\- Si, tu Steven. Hazme ese favor.

Steven ya no entendía nada. Literalmente en ese momento se sentía como Peridot, cuando llego al planeta. Primero el juego decía que Peridot sentía algo por él. Y ahora Garnet le pedía que besara a la gema. Claro, que era un beso en la mejilla. Pero ese no era el punto de todo esto.

A pesar de toda su confusión, lo hizo. Se intentó convencer que era para esclarecer todo el asunto. Que Garnet era sabia y seguro sabía que era lo mejor. Aunque no pudo evitar una sensación de emoción. Como si en el fondo deseara hacerlo.

Steven se posiciono a un lado de la gema. Que se veía algo incomoda y nerviosa. Y le deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

De más estaban decir que ambos chicos estaban más rojos que el sol. Sobre todo Steven, que solo pensaba en meterse a su burbuja protectora y vivir 50 metros bajo tierra, para siempre.

Tal vez exageraba, pero si se sentía bastante nervioso. No lo quería admitir, pero sentía miedo que la respuesta de Peridot fuera la misma que dio sobre Perla.

Como sea que fuese, lo iba a averiguar muy pronto. Mejor dicho, ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué sentiste Peridot? – Pregunto nuevamente Garnet.

Un silencio llego. Todos los ojos estaban sobre la Gema del planeta Madre. Amatista había parado de reír como demente psiquiátrica. Perla y Garnet mantenían una mirada seria y fija. Mientras tanto Steven, alternaba la mirada entre el suelo y Peridot. Notoriamente avergonzado.

\- Creo que… - Peridot se detuvo a analizar. ¿Qué había sentido realmente? ¿Cómo podía describirlo? – Es un calor extraño. Como cuando terminaba con éxito una de mis misiones. Solo sé que se siente… – La chica miro directamente a los ojos de Steven – Bien. Solo sé que se siente bien.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose unos segundos. Un hipnotismo mágico de atracción a través de las ventanas del alma. Una conexión con una sola mirada. Que parecía no terminar nunca...

Bueno, hasta que Perla carraspeo y los saco de sus trances.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Están vivos? – Pregunto la gems.

Avergonzados ambos. Volvieron las miradas a las gemas.

Aunque Peridot sentía mas que simple vergüenza en esos momentos.

\- ¡¿Q-que, que me están haciendo?! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Explíquenme! – Peridot de por si detestaba no tener información del mundo. Pero no tener información de lo que pasaba en su propio cuerpo, era otro nivel. – ¿Díganme, pusieron alguna clase de maquina en mí? ¿Es una especie de ataque mental? ¡Si es así exijo que lo deshagan ahora mismo! – Grito visiblemente alterada.

\- Tranquila Peridot, todo estará bien – Steven puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. En un intento por calmarla. Pero ella no reacciono de muy buena forma.

\- ¡No me toques! – Lo aparto Peridot - ¡Creí que éramos cercanos Steven! ¿Por qué me atacas con tus poderes mentales y me haces sentir así? ¿Acaso ya no hay tregua entre nosotros? - Peridot perdió totalmente el control. Se alejó lo más que pudo de todos y se pegó a la pared más cercana. - ¿Es eso eh? ¡Ya no me necesitas!

\- Peridot, cálmate. Podemos Explicarte todo. – Intento Garnet.

\- ¡No! ¡Si ustedes zopencas no quieren seguir más con esta tregua pues está bien! ¡Buena suerte cuando el Cluster destruya este mugroso planeta! – Peridot dio un último grito y corrió directo hacia la puerta. Sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo a mares. Pues la tormenta había empeorado y ahora los relámpagos se escuchaban como fuertes campanadas golpeando la ciudad.

\- ¡Peridot espera! – Grito Steven.

\- ¡Esta huyendo otra vez! ¡Debemos seguirla! – Secundo Perla.

Amatista y Perla se prepararon y corrieron hacia la puerta, que era azotada por los fuertes vientos de la tormenta. Pero una voz las detuvo; "Alto" Les dijo Garnet.

\- Esta vez no es una simple huida. Es algo más. Ella no quiere solo irse; esta herida y confundida. Nosotras nada podemos hacer. – Garnet miro a Steven – Steven, esta vez es tu turno de ayudar al equipo. Eres fuerte, muchas veces lo has demostrado. Y sé que ahora no será la excepción. Ve y ayúdala Steven. – Garnet toco suavemente la barbilla del chico y le sonrió calmada. Era su forma de demostrarle que creía en él.

El chico solo asintió con una mirada decisiva y empezó a correr tras Peridot.

Peridot, por su parte. Solo se quería alejar del templo. Por lo que fue en la primera dirección que vio. Gracias a esto, iba dejando sus pequeñas huellas sobre la arena de aquella blanca playa. Algo que le sirvió a Steven para poder seguirla.

La lluvia lo empapo en unos segundos. Ya podía sentir como el agua escurría de su camiseta. Así como de su cabello.

Pero eso no le importaba; solo estaba concentrado en encontrar a Peridot. Su vista permanecía fija en las huellas de la chica. Concentrado y determinado.

Al final su esfuerzo valió la pena. Porque luego de unos minutos siguiendo el rastro de Peridot. Hayo a la chica refugiándose en una risco sobre la playa. Abrazando sus piernas, poniendo su cabeza entre ellas.

Está asustada, pensó Steven. Solo tiene miedo.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía transmitirle seguridad si del temía? No quería asustarla pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Supongo que cuando las palabras no bastan. Los humanos tenemos otros recursos.

Un abrazo. Un cálido envolvimiento que transmitía todo eso que no pudo ser dicho. La forma de Steven de ayudarla y a la vez una forma de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Y aunque Peridot se sobresaltó al principio, e intento alejarse. La fuerza superior de Steven no se lo permitió. Quería demostrarle su preocupación. Quería demostrarle su cariño. Estaba dispuesto a estar toda una vida ahí si era necesario. Solo quería que ella dejara de sufrir.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Seguro solo vendrá uno más por dos razones:

Uno, no quiero ir tan alejado de la línea de la serie. No sé si Peridot se va a redimir y se queda en la tierra o se va a su planeta. Y dos, porque no se bien si mi tiempo libre será constante.

Tal vez en un futuro cercano pueda hacer algo más largo y profundo. No tan directo por decirlo así.

Pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay xD. Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, crítica constructiva o lo que sea, es bienvenida.

Agradezco todo su apoyo en general. Que estén muy bien, cuídense y ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son parte de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Advertencia: Capitulo situado justo antes del ultimo capitulo estrenado (En EU) . Por lo que hay Spoiler. Al menos por el contexto.**

* * *

"Ama a tu enemigo. Si te ataca, entiéndelo. Si te insulta, sonríele. El amor convierte a los victimarios en incomprendidos y a los incomprendidos en seres humanos"

La paz no era algo en lo que Peridot pensara mucho. Nunca se paró a pensar si las órdenes que recibía podían ser cuestionadas. De todos modos ¿Por qué haría eso? Había sido creada para obedecer, para enorgullecer a su raza. No para cuestionar.

Es por eso que Peridot no sabía a qué llamarle paz. Steven le había dicho que esa, era la sensación de tranquilidad total. Como estar en un estanque de agua pura y clara, sin ser molestado por nada del mundo exterior. Era el poder sentir un mañana prometedor.

¿Entonces porque tenía miedo?

Habían pasado unos días de aquella noche. De cuando por fin pudo sentir lo que era la paz. Sentirse protegida y querida es todo lo que una persona necesitaba. ¿Pero ella no era una persona o sí?

¿Entonces porque le gustaba tanto la sensación de un abrazo de Steven? Su tibia mano enredándose con la suya, sus amables palabras… ¿Porque quería estar así para siempre?

La duda la consumía. Pero aun así, eso no era lo que llenaba su mente, lo que la perturbaba. Había algo más profundo y extraño, que la hacía sentir débil en ese momento.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de no volver a sentir eso nunca más. Miedo de perderlo todo. Porque en el fondo sabía que nada de eso era correcto. Ella no estaba en la tierra para formar relaciones con las criaturas que allí residían. No debía mostrar amistad, aprecio o piedad. Debía recordarse que la única razón por la que estaba ahí, era para supervisar el "Cluster"

Peridot era una gema fiel, pero también una gema lógica. Había visto de cerca la variedad de vida orgánica de la tierra. Le parecía una decisión muy poco razonable el tener que destruir todo ese complejo medioambiente solo por un arma. Había muchos otros planetas sin vida para esos propósitos.

Si, Peridot era una gema lógica. Y eso significaba que no era tonta. Si iba a arriesgar mucho, debía tener un respaldo.

La gema se consideraba no solo fiel a sus superiores en rango, sino que también a sus propias creencias. Y ya había tomado una decisión. Salvaría a la tierra a su estilo. Convencería al planeta madre, convencería a la misma Diamante Amarillo si era necesario. Ella salvaría a la tierra.

\- Dot, ya es hora – Le aviso Steven.

Peridot se sorprendió por la llamada del chico, no lo había sentido llegar.

\- ¿Hey, estas bien? – Le pregunto. Steven no se consideraba un genio. Pero hasta él podía notar el comportamiento anormal de Peridot.

Y tenía razón, pues la susodicha no podía parar de pensar en su futuro, y en el de la tierra.

Y es que, ¿Estaba bien? Sabia de lo que era capaz el planeta madre. De su poder, tecnología y limitada, muy limitada piedad. Las preocupaciones de Peridot eran más que válidas.

¿Entonces, estaba bien? No, no lo estaba. Si fallaba podría enfrentarse no solo a su segura destrucción. Sino que a la destrucción de todo el planeta.

Era algo curioso que ella estuviera pensando en eso. Hace unas semanas esa era justamente su misión. Y ahora buscaba la opción más rentable para salvar el planeta que hace poco debía destruir, prácticamente.

Todo su plan debía ser a prueba de tontos. No confiaba en la capacidad de las Crystals gems en temas de estrategias. Esta vez debía actuar sola, solo así sería un éxito.

Pero por ahora, debía actuar normal.

\- Por supuesto que estoy bien Steven – Dijo con una voz algo aguda la gema. Intentando sonar segura. – ¿Es que acaso en este mugroso planeta no tienen el concepto de privacidad? Voy en unos segundos, ahora déjame.

Steven se extrañó por su actitud. Hace algunos días se veía tan vulnerable y confundida. Podía recordar con claridad como temblaba bajos sus brazos, en aquella noche de lluvia. Como prácticamente la había llevado en brazos a la casa del templo y había pasado toda la noche convenciéndola que se quedara.

Al final se votó por no volver a hablar del tema, al menos por ahora. Hasta que todo el asunto del Cluster se resolviera.

Pero tampoco pensó que volvería a su actitud hostil y poco empática. Estaba seguro que esa noche algo había cambiado en ella. Aunque…tal vez se había equivocado.

\- Esta bien, te esperamos. Las chicas dicen que debemos seguir con el taladro. – Le dijo Steven visiblemente desanimado. Que luego de comunicarle el mensaje, regreso hacia la entrada del granero.

Y aunque Peridot pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de hijo de Rose, no lo entendió.

Después de todo, la gema aun no lograba entender siquiera cómo funcionaba la tierra. Menos los complejos sentimientos humanos.

\- Como sea – Simplemente le respondió. Aunque su mirada viajo en todo momento con Steven. Verlo la convencía. No lo quería admitir, pero una de las mayores razones por la que estaba decidida a proteger la tierra, era él.

Su amabilidad, incluso con ella. Que había ido a su hogar para destruirlo. Le producía un sentido del deber. Tal vez el mismo chico, le había compartido un poco de esa visión, de que toda vida es valiosa. Así como Rose se la había compartido antes a él.

Con la vista solo centrada en él, vio como el chico se alejaba del granero. Claro, con sumo cuidado que él no lo notara.

Y antes de que saliera por completo. Le susurro un pequeño "gracias"

No es que le costara decir mucho la palabra, bueno. Si le costaba mucho decirla. Pero la razón por la que no podía mostrarse distinta no era esa. Debía mantenerse igual que siempre, sin dar ningún tipo de sospecha. Pues sino las Gems se extrañarían y la vigilarían más de lo habitual. Y eso podría ser una gran desventaja.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – Pregunto Steven que ya tenía un pie fuera del granero.

Peridot visiblemente sonrojada no espero que el chico pudiera escucharla. Es decir, ¡no debería haberlo hecho!

\- D-Dije que… ¡Farmacias! – Respondió lo que primero que se le ocurrió.- Oí que los seres humanos cuando se enferman, van a ese lugares por primitivos sistemas de salud. Y quisiera ir un dia para reírme… de ellos- Oh rayos, sí que era mala para las excusas, pensó la gema.

\- ¿Te quieres reír de las farmacias? – Steven la vio extrañado. ¿Se sentiría bien? – Digo, hay cosas más graciosas en la tierra que las farmacias. Pero está bien, se los diré a las chicas una vez terminemos. –Steven salió aún más confundido del granero. ¿Quién iba a una farmacia para reírse?

\- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! – Grito Peridot una vez Steven salió. Ahora tendría que fingir que le parecían cómicos los arcaicos sistemas de salud humanos. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Ni ella se entendía.

\- Bueno, como sea – Volvió a repetir – Es mejor que salga de una vez antes que vengan las Cristal tontas.

Peridot apareció por la puerta del viejo granero. Unos segundos antes de salir se repitió mentalmente su plan y puso un rostro neutral. No debían quedar cabos sueltos.

Allí estaba todas reunidas, a un lado del taladro. Tenían que afinar los últimos detalles para terminar el arma que los salvaría del Cluster.

\- Hey Peridot, ¿Empezamos? – Pregunto Perla. – Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Terminemos de una vez. Ya estoy harto de este planeta – Refunfuño.

Las dos gemas más brillantes empezaron a trabajar mientras el resto las observaba. Solo un par de días más y por fin la tierra estaría a salvo.

Disimuladamente Peridot les daba ligeras miradas a todos. Al paisaje, a las gemas, a Steven…

Necesitaba convencerse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No es que no confiara en la sabiduría y objetividad de Diamante Amarillo. Al contrario, ella era la mejor gema de todas. Sabía que entendería una vez ella le explicara toda la situación.

Debía tenerse confianza. Una vez lograda la comunicación con el planeta madre. Ella misma seria la salvadora de la tierra.

No sabía porque lo hacía, no sabía que lo sentía. Solo deseaba la paz. Para ella y para todos.

* * *

Lo se, un capitulo muy corto :c. Y lamentablemente es el final. Como había dicho ya no quería alargar la historia demasiado. Al principio estuve tentado a poner la **"** **SPOILER... - Redención de Peridot - Fin del Spoiler"** Pero luego vi que seria mejor situar la historia justo antes del ultimo capitulo estrenado (soy bastante malo para recordar los títulos de los episodios xD)

Agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews, favoritos y follows. Demas esta decir que estoy contento tanto con la aceptación del fic, como por el rumbo que esta llevando la serie. Tal vez como me menciono una lectora, se pueda hacer un fic mas profundo ahora que Peridot parece ser mas estable, dentro de la serie.

Un saludo a todos, espero esten bien. ¡Y nos leemos!


End file.
